


Moth To A Flame

by ruric



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for ravenspear's 2010 prompt: Battlestar Galactica; Leoben/Kara/Sam; marriage
Relationships: Sam Anders/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2010





	Moth To A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ravenspear's 2010 prompt: Battlestar Galactica; Leoben/Kara/Sam; marriage

Sam had loved her from the day he met her drawn like a moth to the flame of her eye-blinding brightness of anger and joy – she gave no quarter to anyone, chased what she wanted with a passion he admired and envied, and swore as if the curses that tumbled from her lips were as essential to her existence as the oxygen she breathed.

He'd tried to make her his in every way he knew – with his body and his words and his actions – and the ink that had sunk into their skin had been their promise to one another: a promise he knew she could never quite bring herself to say out loud, scared that the words would rob them of the magic and love they'd found together in the wreckage of their worlds.

He'd known from the day he joined the fleet that there would always be three of them in their marriage and in their bed - but he'd always thought it would be Lee who would one day shatter what they had.

Looking down at her, blond hair plastered damply to her skull, dark circles a testament to too many disturbed nights and not enough sleep, her limbs moving restlessly under the sheets he wonders how he could have been so wrong: her lips part and his stomach clenches, teeth cutting into his lip, knowing the name he's going to hear before she even whispers it like a lover's caress "Leoben."

Fighting a human, fighting Lee, for her was one thing, but how in hell does he even begin to fight for her now?


End file.
